the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lincoln's Book
' Lincolns Book '''is an episode of Season 2. Synopsis The Loud sisters read in secret a book what was sent by Lincoln. Plot The episode begins with the Louds outside the house ,where the postman puts the mail inside the mailbox of the Louds. Lincoln was not present at the moment, so the sisters grabbed him, out of curiosity, fixing this one. It's a book called "Life with My Sisters". The sisters begin to think that it will be good. But entering to the house and the newspaper informing about "Life with My Sisters", and that is to 'be made in the pants'. So they start to read it. The book begins with the sisters traveled to different places (the beach, the airport, the forest) to search Lincoln. They were tired of looking at so many places and almost traveling the world, so they are lost. The girls end reading the fourth chapter of the book, they are angry because Lincoln took it as something funny continue reading, The other chapter most where Lincoln begins to make mischief with things of its sisters, like with Luna with her guitar, with Lola with her tiaras, with the makeup of Leni, making the cars turn around and changing the clocks of the schools. The sisters are angry because of said mischief. Next chapter of the book shows how Lincoln is disappointed because he was thrown out of the Hotel. His distressed sisters bought him a big screen when he arrives, but this explodes, all end with black face by electricity and high hair, Lincoln pursues his sisters. The last chapter of the book shows on where the sisters suffer distractions and accidents in their works (like Leni with the balloons, Luna with Mick Swagger, Lisa with the babies, Luan with loud noises and Lana with her Frog Hops). The sisters were angry now, so when Lincoln arrives, they throw him a bucket of water, a cake in the face and Lola breaks the book in half. An angry Lincoln shows them that he has a check of $500,000, and half of that money ($250,000) were for the sisters. The embarrassed sisters assembly the book, and begin to laugh at all the chapters of the book. Trivia * There is all the notes from the book chapters. '''Lincoln Leaves?!:' "I was tired of my sisters, so I decided to leave my house. My sisters later, they came to find me going through many parts of the world, but ... they were also lost". "Well...Yeah, it's very scary but when I look to the sisters scared, it was very and absolutely funny!" Ghost Effect: "Lisa put a experimental mix in my Zombie Bran cereal, so I turned into a ghost, Lucy said me that I can make menaces for funny time, so I decided to annoy my sisters". "None of'' my sisters noticed it. Well... Lola yes, but was also one of the funniest things in my life".'' All in an Hotel: "I was disappointed because we were got out of the Hotel that i won in a raffle, so my sisters bought me a big screen TV, but I and them don't expected what was going to happen". "I tried to catch my sisters after the explosions, but was funny as they ran scared with the face burned, but I had the same as my sisters, but who cares?" Assistant Day: "Was the anniversary of my parents, so my sisters and me worked in different places. I had troubles in my work, but when my sisters said me what happened, throw me to the floor of laughter" * All the dates up the notes are the exact day where the episodes were written. * Altough is not mentioned on the title card, RZF25 was consireded as a special writer, because he wrote the episodes Lincoln Leaves?! and Ghost Effect. * It contain scenes from the episodes [[Lincoln Leaves?!|''Lincoln Leaves?!]], Ghost Effect, All in an Hotel ''and Assistant Day Gallery Category:The New Loud House Category:TNLH Season 2 Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff